Twists and Turns
by Nick O'Connor
Summary: 'I got to the Gryffindor quidditch stand, and carefully, quietly, walked over to the girl with red hair, who had her back to me, crying into her lap. "Rose," I muttered softly. She didn't respond. "Rosie". "Don't." She choked. '
1. Rumour has it

**_A/N - I write this a while ago, and I'm currently on the tenth chapter. I've combined the first and second chapter here, because the first is too short on its own. I'm also gonna post the second one, as the second one, so if there's a god response, you'll be looking for the third chapter. Therefore, chapter 2, will actually be something you've already read! Please review, it means a lot :)_**

**CHAPTER**** ONE: Rumour has it.**

Taking a hand off my broom, I used it to clear the water off my goggles. My crimson robes were soaked through, and I was beginning to shiver. James had better catch that bloody snitch soon. Looking at the score board made me a little happier; Gryffindor 70-40 Slytherin. Albus threw me the quaffle, and I regained the grip on my broom. Thunder struck above, and the rain came down harder. The hoop on the left was open, so I thought I'd try my luck. The bell sounded as Lucas Patel cried through the speakers: "Weasley adds another 10 for Gryffindor!"

Albus and Hugo cheered, but that didn't really bother me, I was looking for James. I saw him, and he was increasing in speed. I forgot where my mind was as the Bertie Goyle flew past me with the Quaffle. Scorpius Malfoy made a diving save, guarding the Gryffindor hoops.  
"Weasley! Get your head in the goddamned game!" Ugh. I silently wished he would fall off his broom, just so he'd shut up. But then he might die, and I'd feel bad. And we'd lose. Unless James caught that bloody snitch. So Scorpius could stay there until James caught it, after that, I'd quite happily push him off. James got faster, but so did the rain. He could see it because the Slytherin seeker, Eric Parkinson, followed him. Come on James. Scorpius made another save, "Jesus, Weasley! Are you playing this or what?" Shut up Malfoy. He'd caught the quaffle in his save, and he threw it at me. He glared at me as I caught it, and I turned towards the Slytherin hoops. Suddenly the whistle blew.

"James Potter has caught the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hootch shouted. Yes! Thank god for that.  
The whole team touched down to the ground, and high-fived each other. Well, everyone except myself and Malfoy.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked to me, as if it was a trick question. "You were all over the place! Keep your bloody head in the game, next time Weasley."  
"Oh shut up Malfoy, go find someone that actually likes you, then come back to me, and maybe I'll listen." I retorted, and realised it was kind of bad. It worked all the same as he grunted and walked away. Lily Potter walked up behind me,  
"What was that about?" she asked, slightly confused. "Why were you even speaking to him?"  
I shrugged.

"He spoke to me, and I told him where to go."  
"What did he say?"  
"He was having his usual dig at me." Lily looked amused,  
"Wait until your dad hears that the Malfoy boy likes you!" Lily winked at me, as I choked on the air.  
"What the hell? Yeah, he's clearly in love with me," I joked. "In fact, you can tell dad we're getting married, and then we're going to have sex on his bed, then dance on Uncle Fred's grave." Anger got the better of me towards the end. I felt bad for bringing Uncle Fred into it, that was a cheap joke. It just showed how much I hated him.  
"Rose," Lily began, "there isn't much you can do if he likes you, there's no need to get annoyed. It seems to me as if you're protesting too much." I rolled my eyes and started walking to the Gryffindor tower. Lily caught up with me. "I'm sorry, I just think he likes you is all."  
"Really? You kept that quiet." Sarcasm is my second language, it irritates the hell out of mum, especially when dad laughs. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, I'll shut up."  
"Thank you."

"But I'm not the only one that thinks it."

**CHAPTER TWO: Birthday. Ugh.**

I'd nearly forgotten it was my birthday when I woke up the next day. My eyes opened to rounds of 'happy birthday'. Presents were layed on my bed, as I heard people mention the chance of a party. "Party?" I asked. "I really don't want one, please guys, Hogsmeade will make today good, that's all I need, a day will my friends." Sighs and mutters drifted around the room. 'Party pooper', 'told you so', 'scared of getting into trouble', you name it. I really wasn't scared, it just wasn't practical. I was only turning 16, I wasn't even old enough to drink. Nor was anyone else for that matter. Harper Longbottom, my best-friend outside of my family, spoke.  
"Come on Rosie! You'll never get this chance again."  
I felt defeated as I said, "where would we have it?" That was it. Oops. I should have just kept quiet. Now they were all talking about who to invite, who not to invite, what to do, what to drink. I wasn't a big drinker, I mean, I wasn't a prude either, but to people I seemed it. I didn't want any part of it, I would just go along with it all, try to stay sober, and pretend I was having fun.

Hogsmeade was what I'd been looking forward to for weeks.  
In October it wasn't too busy, nobody had a reason to be there, unless you were a local. Shops closed early too, seen as it was a Sunday. Trees' leaves were losing colour, and some were even beginning to fall. Sun was scattered as it passed through the trees, creating strange patterns on the cobbled street. My favourite part of the village was the houses. Wooden structures, all decorated with flowers in the garden. It was beautiful. Going in a group was fun too. Albus, myself, James, Lily, and then the usual crew, which consisted mostly of the quidditch team (minus Hugo), which unfortunately included Malfoy. He'd given me a sarcastic happy birthday wish this morning. I'd acted as if I hadn't heard and carried my conversation on. Albus' favourite part was the sweet shop. Every time we visited, he stocked up on sweets and candy. Usually, it was enough so that he couldn't carry anything else. We all told him it wasn't healthy, but the boy just doesn't put weight on. He could eat his weights worth of lard (which, admittedly, wouldn't be an awful lot), and remain as skinny as he had started. Albus' dark hair and green eyes made it blatantly obvious that he was Uncle Harry's son. Although, he didn't resemble him quite as much as James. James was a trouble maker, plain and simple. You'd see him and think he was a 'player'. He was really popular, and quite handsome, but he'd had the same girlfriend, Laura Finnigan, since second year. This was James' last year, but they had said they would stay together; they really loved each other.

Laura had tagged along, as we walked from the castle to Hogsmeade. Leaves lined the path, as autumn's constant reminders struck again. I preceded hot weather to cold, and autumn just meant it was getting colder. Clumsy should be my middle name, because as soon as the temperature starts to decline, so does my sense of balance; I slip on everything and anything, even air. Tonight hung in they air for me, it was all I could think about. Parties and I didn't mix. At all. I hated them with a fiery passion. The music was always too loud, the food was always stale, there was always underage drinking and the party always lasted long after it was dead.  
Someone nearly tackled me from behind.

"Rosie!" I snapped around, half irritated, half worried. Violet Thomas, one half of the Gryffindor beater's pairing, stood behind me, her smile ear to ear. "Happy Birthday!" If I'm honest, she irritated me a little, I liked her, and she was a friend, but she was too dramatic, and way too loud. She often gets headaches, and if you knew her, you'd understand why. I swore she was never quiet, ever. If there was silence, she'd fill it, rather easily too.  
"Thank you!" I grinned, she looked incredibly happy for me, which is part of her personality.  
"So, your party," I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and instead nodded, with my lips straight, "I get that you openly invited everyone, but is it okay if I come?" I'd love to have said no, just to see her face. I wonder if she'd still be smiling then. Hell, she'd still be smiling if someone had killed her cat and used its blood to write 'no' on her dormitory door. I went for the more humane option, or course, as I looked at her and replied,  
"Sure! You'll have to ask Lily where it's happening, I have no idea yet," she ran at me. I braced myself for a hug that suffocated me. She then left me, skipping to catch up with Lily, who walked with some girls from her year, in front.

I turned to Albus who walked beside me, opening my mouth to speak. He cut me off, laughing.  
"I know," he laughed, "personal space invader that wears her heart on her sleeve, and has no fear? But that's all just a fake cover-up, because of the fact that she's an obsessive, controlling bitch?" I stared at him with my mouth open. "You'll catch bugs Rose," he laughed again, grinning at my astonishment.  
"How the hell?" I laughed. He shrugged. "Is it really that obvious?" Albus shook his head.  
"Nah, I just have an amazing talent when it comes to reading people," he smiled his smile.  
"Read me," I told him.

"Er, the truth? You won't hurt me?" I laughed, and promised. "Fine. You're a genius, that goes without saying. You like people to think that you're a good girl, no alcohol, no boys," he looked at me, "no late night parties," he smirked. I kept quiet and let him carry on. "But," his tone changed, "you secretly want people to think you're a rule breaker, like James. Well not him specifically," He'd seen me roll my eyes, "But somewhere along the line, you're going to do something against your rep, something that contradicts what people think about you, and you'll become like your mum." I hated that he said it all with a straight face, he knew me way too well. However, I liked the fact he'd compared me to my mum. Subconsciously, I think I aspired to be like she was. Clever, popular and beautiful. But she was also a rule breaker, and she helped saved wizards and witches everywhere. She isn't exactly a bad role model. Al looked at me. "I'm good, huh?" he was grinning.  
"You're so far off the mark Al," I lied. He laughed as we entered the three broomsticks.

James led Albus, Harper and I to a table. After a while, people joined our table in 'birthday drinks' including Harper's boyfriend Dean, and Scorpius Malfoy. I had scowled at Albus when he invited him to sit with us. Once everyone had decided they were a little bored, we decided to head back to the castle.


	2. Ugh, Birthday

**_A/N - Like I said, you've already read this, uploading this is for my benefit as it helps me to keep my chapters in order!_**

**CHAPTER**** TWO: Birthday. Ugh.**

I'd nearly forgotten it was my birthday when I woke up the next day. My eyes opened to rounds of 'happy birthday'. Presents were layed on my bed, as I heard people mention the chance of a party. "Party?" I asked. "I really don't want one, please guys, Hogsmeade will make today good, that's all I need, a day will my friends." Sighs and mutters drifted around the room. 'Party pooper', 'told you so', 'scared of getting into trouble', you name it. I really wasn't scared, it just wasn't practical. I was only turning 16, I wasn't even old enough to drink. Nor was anyone else for that matter. Harper Longbottom, my best-friend outside of my family, spoke.  
"Come on Rosie! You'll never get this chance again."

I felt defeated as I said, "where would we have it?" That was it. Oops. I should have just kept quiet. Now they were all talking about who to invite, who not to invite, what to do, what to drink. I wasn't a big drinker, I mean, I wasn't a prude either, but to people I seemed it. I didn't want any part of it, I would just go along with it all, try to stay sober, and pretend I was having fun.

Hogsmeade was what I'd been looking forward to for weeks.  
In October it wasn't too busy, nobody had a reason to be there, unless you were a local. Shops closed early too, seen as it was a Sunday. Trees' leaves were losing colour, and some were even beginning to fall. Sun was scattered as it passed through the trees, creating strange patterns on the cobbled street. My favourite part of the village was the houses. Wooden structures, all decorated with flowers in the garden. It was beautiful. Going in a group was fun too. Albus, myself, James, Lily, and then the usual crew, which consisted mostly of the quidditch team (minus Hugo), which unfortunately included Malfoy. He'd given me a sarcastic happy birthday wish this morning. I'd acted as if I hadn't heard and carried my conversation on. Albus' favourite part was the sweet shop. Every time we visited, he stocked up on sweets and candy. Usually, it was enough so that he couldn't carry anything else. We all told him it wasn't healthy, but the boy just doesn't put weight on. He could eat his weights worth of lard (which, admittedly, wouldn't be an awful lot), and remain as skinny as he had started. Albus' dark hair and green eyes made it blatantly obvious that he was Uncle Harry's son. Although, he didn't resemble him quite as much as James. James was a trouble maker, plain and simple. You'd see him and think he was a 'player'. He was really popular, and quite handsome, but he'd had the same girlfriend, Laura Finnigan, since second year. This was James' last year, but they had said they would stay together; they really loved each other.

Laura had tagged along, as we walked from the castle to Hogsmeade. Leaves lined the path, as autumn's constant reminders struck again. I preceded hot weather to cold, and autumn just meant it was getting colder. Clumsy should be my middle name, because as soon as the temperature starts to decline, so does my sense of balance; I slip on everything and anything, even air. Tonight hung in they air for me, it was all I could think about. Parties and I didn't mix. At all. I hated them with a fiery passion. The music was always too loud, the food was always stale, there was always underage drinking and the party always lasted long after it was dead.  
Someone nearly tackled me from behind.

"Rosie!" I snapped around, half irritated, half worried. Violet Thomas, one half of the Gryffindor beater's pairing, stood behind me, her smile ear to ear. "Happy Birthday!" If I'm honest, she irritated me a little, I liked her, and she was a friend, but she was too dramatic, and way too loud. She often gets headaches, and if you knew her, you'd understand why. I swore she was never quiet, ever. If there was silence, she'd fill it, rather easily too.  
"Thank you!" I grinned, she looked incredibly happy for me, which is part of her personality.  
"So, your party," I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and instead nodded, with my lips straight, "I get that you openly invited everyone, but is it okay if I come?" I'd love to have said no, just to see her face. I wonder if she'd still be smiling then. Hell, she'd still be smiling if someone had killed her cat and used its blood to write 'no' on her dormitory door. I went for the more humane option, or course, as I looked at her and replied,  
"Sure! You'll have to ask Lily where it's happening, I have no idea yet," she ran at me. I braced myself for a hug that suffocated me. She then left me, skipping to catch up with Lily, who walked with some girls from her year, in front.

I turned to Albus who walked beside me, opening my mouth to speak. He cut me off, laughing.  
"I know," he laughed, "personal space invader that wears her heart on her sleeve, and has no fear? But that's all just a fake cover-up, because of the fact that she's an obsessive, controlling bitch?" I stared at him with my mouth open. "You'll catch bugs Rose," he laughed again, grinning at my astonishment.  
"How the hell?" I laughed. He shrugged. "Is it really that obvious?" Albus shook his head.  
"Nah, I just have an amazing talent when it comes to reading people," he smiled his smile.  
"Read me," I told him.

"Er, the truth? You won't hurt me?" I laughed, and promised. "Fine. You're a genius, that goes without saying. You like people to think that you're a good girl, no alcohol, no boys," he looked at me, "no late night parties," he smirked. I kept quiet and let him carry on. "But," his tone changed, "you secretly want people to think you're a rule breaker, like James. Well not him specifically," He'd seen me roll my eyes, "But somewhere along the line, you're going to do something against your rep, something that contradicts what people think about you, and you'll become like your mum." I hated that he said it all with a straight face, he knew me way too well. However, I liked the fact he'd compared me to my mum. Subconsciously, I think I aspired to be like she was. Clever, popular and beautiful. But she was also a rule breaker, and she helped saved wizards and witches everywhere. She isn't exactly a bad role model. Al looked at me. "I'm good, huh?" he was grinning.  
"You're so far off the mark Al," I lied. He laughed as we entered the three broomsticks.

James led Albus, Harper and I to a table. After a while, people joined our table in 'birthday drinks' including Harper's boyfriend Dean, and Scorpius Malfoy. I had scowled at Albus when he invited him to sit with us. Once everyone had decided they were a little bored, we decided to head back to the castle.


End file.
